The present application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 to Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-23780, filed Feb. 1, 2000, entitled xe2x80x9cHair Dryerxe2x80x9d. The contents of that application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair dryer.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, hair dryers have a pistol-like shape, i.e., a blowing part equipped with a fan and a heating device and a handle attached to this blowing part at a certain angle. These hair dryers usually have a two- or three-leveled switch to change the temperature of their blowing air, and such a switch is provided at their handles. Also, some hair dryers have a temperature controlling device designed to adjust the temperature of the blowing air. However, like the former hair dryers, such a temperature controlling device is provided also on the handles of those hair dryers. A user of the former hair dryers can select only two or three predetermined temperatures set by their manufacturers. A user of the latter hair dryers can adjust the temperature of the blowing air. However, because the temperature controlling device is on the handle, it would be difficult for her to adjust the temperature. For example, it is quite likely that she needs to free the temperature controlling device from her grip and either regrip or put the hair dryer into the other hand in order to make a temperature adjustment, particularly a fine adjustment.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a hair dryer includes a main body, a heater, a fan, a handle and a temperature control device. The main body has an air outlet and an outer surface. The heater is encased in the main body and configured to heat the air. The fan is provided in the main body and configured to blow air toward the heater. The handle is attached to the main body. The temperature control device is configured to control the heater to adjust a temperature of the air and has a temperature adjuster provided on the outer surface of the main body between the air outlet and the fan. The temperature adjuster is configured to rotate around the outer surface of the main body to adjust the temperature of the air.